


Dos palabras

by Dreamer_for_free



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_for_free/pseuds/Dreamer_for_free
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otra pelea común entre Ranma y Akane, que les lleva a una gran aventura que será de todo menos común.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cap.1

**Author's Note:**

> Cada capítulo está narrado desde un punto de vista diferente que va alternando de Ranma a Akane (Empieza con Akane, luego Ranma, Akane, Ranma... y así :D)

Dos palabras, eso es lo único que salió de su boca, dos palabras que cambiarían nuestras vidas sin que pudiera evitarlo. Las dos únicas palabras que él pronunció me dejaron helada, lo único que llegué a notar antes de quedarme en blanco fue que yo estaba empezando a llorar.

Sé que cerré los ojos, fue un pobre intento de contener las lágrimas, como cada vez que él me insultaba o humillaba. Pero dudo que esas rutinarias escenas volvieran a ocurrir ya que todo cambiaría a partir de ese momento. Reconozco que lo echaré de menos, las peleas, verle enfadado, golpearlo con el mazo...

Todo esto me hizo recordar el día en el que nos conocimos y todas las locas aventuras que hemos vivido desde entonces. Inevitablemente me puse a pensar en nosotros. Él, su faceta arrogante y orgullosa, su camisa roja y la trenza. No se me ocurre una mejor forma de describirlo. No, eso no es cierto, podría describirle mejor, hablando por ejemplo de su actitud infantil, aunque dulce y tierna o de sus ojos, en los que me perdía cada vez que le miraba, semejantes al mar, que tan pronto están en calma como en medio de un oleaje incesante. ¡Y como no hablar de su rostro! Cuántas veces había anhelado tocarlo, ¿Por qué negarlo? Era guapísimo. Me habría gustado acariciarlo aunque fuera una vez pero soy demasiado cobarde, por culpa de eso nunca supe cómo sería cogerle la mano, abrazarlo o sentir el roce de sus labios.

Yo había cambiado, aparte de por el pelo corto. Sé que desde su llegada, sonrío más y mi rostro se ve más feliz, cuando le conocí llegué a pensar que yo le gustaba. Pero, ¿Qué importa eso ahora? Me encuentro ante un gran dilema.

Estamos en mi habitación, habíamos discutido, nada del otro mundo, él entró por mi ventana para pedirme perdón por insultarme, yo me negué a perdonarle (¡Bendita cabezonería!) y me disponía a salir de mi habitación. Apenas toqué el pomo él soltó esas dos palabras, esas malditas palabras que desencadenaron el caos en mi corazón. ¿Qué haría yo ahora? Aún tenía los ojos cerrados, me daba miedo comprobar que se había ido.

Entonces aterricé y me di cuenta que si no decía nada lo perdería para siempre. Si dejaba que se alejara de mí no volvería a verle; ni a su rostro, ni a sus ojos, ni a su sonrisa. No sabía que decir, tenía que pensar en algo rápido, pero mi cerebro no funcionaba desde que ese idiota había abierto la boca. Me di la vuelta, pausadamente. Me armé de valor y le dije lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza.

-Yo también.-

Ja, fantástico, sí señor, oficialmente Akane Tendou es la chica más idiota sobre la faz de la tierra. En una situación así sólo se me ocurre decirle eso. Mi orgullo, junto a mi honor, se había ido al garete.Bueno ahora estamos empatados, lo que él ha dicho y lo que yo he respondido, cuatro palabras, dos contra dos, siguiente round. Akane, deja de pensar idioteces que no es propio de ti.

Después de eso me atreví a abrir los ojos, sólo un poquito, no hizo falta más para ver su cara llena de confusión y bastante cómica. Si no hubiera sido por la situación en la que nos encontrábamos me habría reído de buena gana.

-¿Qué?-

Es lo único que él dijo. Sé que me había oído perfectamente y que me había entendido, supongo que necesitaba tanto como yo que lo repitiera. Mientras esperaba mi respuesta, expectante, noté que se le formaba una pequeña sonrisa.Ay... ¡Se le ve tan tierno cuando está así! ¡Basta! Piensa en lo que debes decirle. No olvides que estás en un momento crítico y no es momento para fijarse en eso. Tranquila, respira hondo y suéltalo una vez más. Abro la boca pero ningún sonido sale de ella. Reúno toda la energía y el sentido común que me queda y, tras tantos momentos de tensión, de pelea, de llanto, de

dolor, de ternura, de miedo, de inseguridad, le digo:

-Yo también te quiero.-


	2. Cap. 2

¡¡¡Por fin!!! Finalmente se lo había dicho, las dos palabras que parecían quemar todo mi ser por el tiempo que llevaba reteniéndolas. Aun recuerdo el día que me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ella.

 

Unos meses antes

Estaba entrenando en el dojo, repitiendo cada kata hasta que fuera perfecta, con la precisión de un maestro. Ni siquiera noté que alguien abrió la puerta y se acercaba hasta que...

-¡Hola Ranma!

Akane... Fantástico (nótese el sarcasmo), ya podía olvidarme de la paz y concentración que esperaba haber tenido toda la tarde...

Se acercó con esa carita inocente que me vuelve loc... Espera, ¿Qué? Bueno lo mejor sería molestarla un poco...

-¿Ya vienes a admirar al gran Ranma Saotome realizando una de sus maravillosas rutinas de entrenamiento?

-¡Baka engreído! Por supuesto que no, venía a decirte que en una hora es la cena.

Aunque fruncía el ceño yo sabía que ella no estaba realmente enfadada, tenía demasiado buen corazón para eso, vaaale, tengo que dejar de pensar cosas raras. ¿Akane buena? ¡Y un cuerno! Aun me duele el cuerpo del último mazazo que me dio ayer.

-Pero luego se disculpó

Bueno eso es verdad, pero seguramente volverá a hacerlo en cualquier momento

-Vamos Ranma sabes que con una mirada de esos ojitos llorosos la perdonarás

Vale eso también es verd... Mal rollo, ¡Mal rollo! Esto no está bien, por Dios en qué piensas Ranma...

-¡RANMAAA! ¿Me estás escuchando?

-¿Eh? Por supuesto.

-Entonces ¿Te parece bien?

-Sí...Claro, como quieras.

-Bien, te veo luego.

Espera. ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?

Más tarde aquella noche estaba sentado en el tejado de la casa con un ojo morado. ¿Qué por qué el ojo morado? Mi encantadora prometida tuvo la amabilidad de deleitarme con un revés de mazo.

Se ve que a lo que había accedido en el dojo era a comer un intento de postre que Akane se había empeñando a que yo probara y que por obvias razones rechacé. Como siempre eso terminó con una serie de golpes, gritos y un Ranma volando por los cielos, y por supuesto, Akane llorando.

Como decía observaba ahora las estrellas pensando en porqué demonios seguía haciendo estas cosas. Realmente me fue difícil rechazar la comida de Akane porque en verdad yo había aceptado y ella parecía contenta de que yo accediera, oler la comida me dio fuerzas para volver en mí y empezar mi táctica de huida, ¿Por qué seguía metiéndome con ella si siempre terminaba con los dos pasándolo mal?

\- Porqué te gusta

Genial, la voz de mi cabeza hoy se estaba luciendo. Entre lo del dojo y lo de ahora... Si al menos tuviera algo de sentido lo que pensaba, pero no, eso era completamente imposible. Yo sabia lo que era el amor (creo) y definitivamente no tenía nada que ver con lo que sentía por Akane.

Si me gustara, le daría estúpidos regalos de Navidad solo para verla sonreír, la protegería ante cualquier cosa, pelearía por ella, estaría celoso de cualquiera que se le acercara, intentaría enseñarle a nadar y hasta me atrevería a probar su comida.

Además si estuviera enamorado de ella me sonrojaría por tenerla cerca, temería perderla, le cogería la mano, detestaría ver lágrimas en sus ojos, le diría que se ve linda cuando sonríe o habría soñado alguna vez con besarla.

...

Mierda.

Estoy loco por Akane.

 

Volviendo al presente

Recuerdo los meses de tortura que pasé después de ése día. No es fácil esconder lo que sientes. Sabía que Akane no sentía nada por mí, por eso no tenía intención de decirle nada al respecto. Me contentaba con verla sonreír y sentirla a mi lado. Era demasiado cobarde como para enfrentarme a mis sentimientos y a un muy posible rechazo. Empecé a recordar qué fue lo que me empujó a confesar lo que sentía cuando una dulce voz interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Ranma, ¿Y ahora qué?


	3. Cap. 3

\- Ranma ¿Y ahora qué? 

 

Le dije con la voz un poco dudosa. Definitivamente esta noche lo canviaría todo pero no sabía de qué modo reaccionaría él. Miles de escenarios se desarrollaron en mi cabeza, la mayoría terminaban con Ranma riéndose de mí o huyendo y actuando como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero por una vez estaba decidida a luchar por una respuesta clara y sincera.

 

\- Bueno, eehh, tú, sí, y yo, claro, podríamos, pues...

 

Estaba nervioso, no hace falta ser Einstein para notarlo, aunque le entiendo, ¿En qué situación nos encontrábamos ahora? 

Quizá yo ahora sepa que me quiere, tanto como él sabe que yo le quiero. Pero hasta ahora nunca hemos tenido una relación fácil. ¡Si ni siquiera nos hemos besado! Que yo recuerde nos hemos abrazado un par de veces y una especie de beso pero en ambas situaciones él estaba hechizado. Una vez nos cogimos de la mano, fue un momento muy tierno. Para ser justos hemos tenido momentos muy bonitos como alguna mirada que cruzábamos o algún comentario inesperado que hacía que se sonrojara. Recuerdo aquella vez cuando...

 

\- ¿Holaaa? Tierra llamando a Akane.

 

Era Ranma, no me había dado cuenta que estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, últimamente lo hago mucho, no sé porqué será...

 

\- Akane si es verdad lo que dices me gustaría saber en qué quedamos ahora.

 

Vaya, nunca pensé que alguien como él me pidiera dejar las cosas en claro pero supongo que merece una respuesta.

 

\- Ranma creo que lo mejor ahora es tomarnos las cosas con calma. Puede que ahora digas que me quieres pero necesito ver si es verdad. Realmente quiero notar todo lo que dices sentir por mi.

 

Él se quedó quieto, valorando mis palabras, enlazando sus pensamientos cautelosamente. Al fin respondió.

 

\- Me parece bien, esto, podemos ir poco a poco, ver como avanza la cosa y ya...

 

Supongo que eso es mucho viniendo de Ranma, ya que es un chico tímido que no se le dan muy bien las palabras, además, a mí me conviene tomar las cosas con calma, conociendo mi temperamento y mi muy agitado estilo de vida. Así que decidí estar de acuerdo.

 

\- Bien.

\- Bien...

 

Entre nosotros se estableció un silencio un tanto incómodo, poco a poco los eventos de la noche empezaron a asentarse en mi cabeza. ¡Realmente habíamos dado un gran paso! Espero no tener que esperar mucho tiempo para dar otro, porqué sinceramente deseaba tener una relación estable y minimamente normal con Ranma, pero no es un secreto que el chico es un poco lento para estas cosas. 

De repente Ranma se aclaró la voz para llamar mi atención y levanté la mirada. Por primera vez esa noche le miraba directamente a los ojos. Le brillaban, muchísimo, ni siquiera las aguas más cristalinas podrían hacerle competencia, por enésima vez en mi vida me perdí en ellos. Él parecía explorar los míos también, con delicadeza, cariño y un atisbo de algo que no pude descifrar. Era un brillo especial como el que emerge cuando le retan a hacer alguna locura, y como siempre, estaba deseosa de formar parte de esa locura.

Si en algún momento se había establecido algún silencio incómodo entre nosotros había quedado olvidado. Parecía que habían pasado horas cuando por fin Ranma se decidió a hablar.

 

\- Puedo...¿Te importa si pruebo una cosa? 

 

Dios mío, ¿ Qué? Espera, no entiendo nada. Mi corazón explotó al oír esas palabras a la vez que mi cuerpo se congeló cuando vi que Ranma avanzaba tentativamente hacia mí. No sabía que hacer, yo quería que pasara algo, cualquier cosa, que el tiempo no se hubiera parado de esa forma o almenos recordara cómo demonios respirar. Entre yo y Ranma apenas había distancia ya. Por Dios, como se acerque más me va a dar un infarto. Levantó su mano y acarició la mía, que había permanecido inmóvil a mi lado. Empezó a subir la mano lentamente por mi brazo, en una suave, a la vez que tortuosa, caricia, hasta que llegó a mi hombro. Su mano dejó de hacer contacto con mi piel, al instante lo eché de menos hasta que noté la punta de sus dedos acariciar de manera deseosa mi mejilla. Antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier otro avance un golpe que provenía del pasillo nos sacó de nuestro trance. 

Me giré abruptamente hacia la puerta intentando no emitir ningún sonido para tratar de saber que clase de ruido había arruinado muy posiblemente mi noche. Oí entonces el grifo de la cocina, alguien habría bajado a tomar un vaso de agua. Para cuando me volví Ranma ya se había ido, dejando tras de si la ventana abierta y las cortinas ondeando perezosamente al son de la suave brisa de la noche.

Me asomé a la ventana contemplando la luna resplandeciente. Mi corta melena parecía ser acariciada por el viento. Decidí cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de mi pequeño momento, mientras los sucesos de esa noche desfilaban por mi cabeza. Ni siquiera hacía el intento de reprimir la tímida sonrisa que se asomaba por mi rostro, pura satisfacción y felicidad la adornaban.

 

\- Ranma...

 

Dejé escapar en un dulce susurro, sólo para que la noche lo oyera, como si fuera nuestro secreto. 

No hubiera podido imaginar de ningún modo que alguien más lo oyó, y que ahora se escondía, tras haber presenciado todos los eventos de la noche, con el corazón roto.


	4. Cap. 4

Tras establecerse entre nosotros un silencio incómodo no pude evitar contemplarla. Pero esta vez algo cambió en mí, es como si por primera vez desde que la conozco la mirara de verdad, como si hubiera estado ciego todo este tiempo y ahora pudiera ver una luz, una hermosa luz.

De pronto, lo sentí. La amaba.

La amaba de verdad, la necesitaba a mi lado y siempre lo haría. Quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que era mía, sólo mía. Su hermoso pelo, sus miradas, sus sonrisas, su todo, debían permanecer siendo míos, así como sus labios...

Me quedé estancado. No podía apartar la mirada de esos pequeños, aunque carnosos labios. Estaba completamente embelesado, soñando despierto en como sería besarla. Una voz me sacó de mi trance:

-Puedo... ¿Te importaría si pruebo una cosa?

La cara de Akane representaba el puro shock, en el buen sentido. Se había ruborizado un poco y parecía paralizada. Extraña reacción...

-Oye lumbreras que el que ha hablado eres tú.

Vaya, es cierto. Notaba mi mente confusa, cuando caí en el verdadero significado del cual estaban impregnadas esas palabras.

¡Díos mío! El corazón me iba a cien por hora. ¿De dónde narices había sacado el valor para decir eso?

Noté que estaba avanzando hacía Akane, entré en pánico. Mi cuerpo ya no me respondía, había adquirido voluntad propia.

Estaba ya a centímetros de Akane, mis ojos aun no habían abandonado esos hermosos labios.

¿Qué pasaría si me dejara llevar y la besara ahora? Aun cabía la posibilidad de que me moliera a palos, aunque por fin sabría como se siente. Entonces pensé:

-¡A la mierda todo!

Y fui a por ello. Decidí subir mi mano por su brazo, poco a poco, hasta llegar a su hombro. Incluso llegué a tocar su mejilla cuando un fuerte sonido hizo que despertara y me diera cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer. Aproveché que Akane no miraba y puse en práctica la famosa técnica de mi padre. Abrí la ventana y escapé.

Me senté entonces en el tejado que estaba encima de la habitación de Akane. Esperando a que mi corazón volviera a un ritmo normal mientras me tumbaba. Y así, pensando en ella, me quedé dormido.

 

A la mañana siguiente (No os ha parecido una noche muy larga ¿No? Naa, es broma ;P)

 

Una suave brisa me despertó. Vi entonces que estaba amaneciendo y me había dormido en el tejado. Me senté a contemplar aquel precioso amanecer.

"Es una vista hermosa, como si el sol decidiera salir sólo para mí, como si hubiera estado esperando pacientemente a mi despertar y aprovecha justo ahora para maravillarme y dejarme sin palabras."

Sonreí para mí mismo, ¿Desde cuándo decía yo esa clase de cosas?

Entré a mi habitación, por la ventana claro, y me dirigí al baño, aprovechando que los demás debían estar durmiendo.

Me relajé cuando el agua caliente recorrió mi cuerpo y me permití darme el lujo de recordar la que probablemente sería una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

Me vestí y salí del cuarto de baño, indagando por la casa con una sonrisa en mi rostro aun pensando en todo lo que había pasado, cuando topé con una sorprendida Kasumi.

-¡Oh! Hola Ranma ¿Has dormido bien?

La buena de Kasumi, siempre tan dulce...

-Sí, gracias Kasumi.

-¿Qué haces despierto tan pronto?

Anda, pues buena pregunta.

-Iba a dar, eh, un paseo, sí eso...

-¿A las siete de la mañana?

Ay que sospechará algo.

-Idiota, ¿De qué quieres que sospeche? Dile que no tenías más sueño y ya.

Gruñí mentalmente por ser tan estúpido y dejar que mi yo interno se burlara de esa manera.

-No tenía sueño Kasumi...

-Si tú lo dices.

Suspiré aliviado, no se había dado cuenta de nada.

-Por cierto, me alegro de que estés tan contento por haberte declarado al fin.

Esa Kasumi...

 

Más tarde

 

Disfruté entonces de un paseo por la calle. Total, no tenía nada mejor que hacer...

Debería dedicar más tiempo a este tipo de cosas, hacerlo más a menudo.

Se respiraba paz y tranquilidad.

Pero como todo el mundo sabe tras la calma llega la tempestad.

-¡RANMA!

Alguien me llamaba.

-No, ¿En serio?

-Cállate

Me di entonces la vuelta y vi a un chico. Su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas.

Reencarnaba la tristeza, la rabia, la impotencia y el dolor juntos. Al principio no había reconocido la voz, ya que estaba destrozada y sonaba deformada, rota. Probablemente el chico lloró durante mucho rato.

Debo reconocer que hasta me dio lástima, pero cuando cruzamos miradas me quedé helado. No podía pensar en algo coherente. Ahora sabía quién era ese chico y porqué estaba así.

La culpabilidad me invadió al saber que todo eso probablemente lo había provocado yo.

Debía afrontar aquello y solucionarlo, por Akane y por mí, por ese chico, que después de todo era mi amigo y tampoco merecía todo ese dolor.

Así que me decidí y dije:

-Ryoga...


	5. Cap. 5

Cuando me desperté era bastante tarde.

\- No podré salir a correr.

Pensé. A estas horas haría demasiado calor...

Me vestí i bajé a desayunar. Solo estaban en el comedor mis hermanas.

\- ¿Dónde están papá i el tío Genma?

Pregunté. Kasumi respondió:

\- Han ido a un viaje con el maestro, tardarán bastante en volver.

Vaya supongo que solo estaremos nosotras en casa con Ranma. Ranma... Espera, ¿Dónde está?

-Si te preguntas dónde está Ranma, ha ido a dar un paseo-

Se me adelantó Nabiki. ¿Cómo demonios lo hace?

Y ese chico, más le vale no estar con alguna de esas mañosas prometidas... ¡No! Akane mala... Debería darle un voto de confianza. Tal vez sólo está paseando como una persona normal...

Vale eso no tiene ningún sentido. Ranma nunca será normal, no sólo por la maldición sino por todas las locas situaciones que parecen perseguirle, literalmente, todo lo alocado de su vida tiene dos patas y puede perseguirle. Aunque debo admitir que eso hace la vida más interesante. Él lo hace todo muy interesante... Cómo ayer por la noche, cuando casi me dio una taquicardia cuándo me acarició, tiene las manos muy suaves aunque haya estado combatiendo desde niño ¿En qué estoy pensando?

Kasumi entonces habló.

-Podríamos tener un día de chicas como hacíamos de niñas.

Asentí con ganas.

\- ¡Sí!¡Día de chicas! Me encantaría. Anda Nabiki únete.

\- Naa, tengo negocios que atender.

Kasumi parecía un tanto desilusionada, y era algo que no podía permitir, así que jugué mi mejor carta.

\- Nabiki, si vienes, podremos ir de tiendas y me podrás tomar fotos con ropa nueva, me pondré lo que elijas.

Sí, lo sé, no estoy orgullosa de mi carta. Juro que en ese momento oí el sonido de una caja registradora. Simultáneamente Nabiki exclamó:

-¡Y a qué estamos esperando!

Se fue corriendo a su habitación, a cambiarse supongo. Yo también debería ponerme algo más arreglado, un vestidito veraniego quizá.

En menos de cinco minutos ya estábamos saliendo de casa. Kasumi dijo:

\- Si no os importa, ¿podríamos pasar a hacer un par de recados antes de volver a casa?

Y ¿Cómo negarle algo a Kasumi?

\- Por supuesto Kasumi.

Y así empezó nuestro día de chicas. Fuimos de tiendas, muy a mi pesar tuve que probarme modelitos bastante más alejados de mi zona de confort, tomamos helado, hablamos de cualquier cosa que se nos ocurría...

(Lo siento, no tengo ni idea de lo que se hace en un "día de chicas", ¿Se nota?)

Todo fue genial y lo pasábamos en grande. Entonces fuimos a un supermercado, de esos que tienen de todo, ya que Kasumi dijo que tenía que comprar un par de cosas.

Mientras, fui con Nabiki a la sección de cosmética y productos para la higiene personal. Me convenció para que me comprar un labial (o pintalabios depende de dónde seáis) y algo de maquillaje para resaltar el color de los ojos.

De pronto Nabiki metió algo en mi cesta y me susurró al oído.

\- Ahora que avanzáis tanto con Ranma quizá necesites esto, no quiero ser tía tan joven.

Al principio no lo entendía, me decidí entonces a mirar la caja que me había dado. Cuando descubrí lo que era me puso roja como un tomate. ¡Cómo podía siquiera suponer eso!¡Si ni siquiera me ha besado! Busqué a Nabiki para dejarle un par de cosas claritas, pero no la encontré.

De pronto oí:

\- ¡Akane, mi tigresa! Ven a mis brazos.

Qué pesado, ni siquiera llegó a tocarme ya que le estampé mi pie en su cara.

\- ¿Qué tal Kuno?

Pregunté en una fingida inocencia. Ahora es mi momento para devolvérsela a Nabiki. Puse una carita angelical y dije:

\- Mira Kuno, Nabiki me ha dado este cesto y me ha preguntado si podrías pagárselo, luego te lo devolverá.

\- Por supuesto mi diosa.

Kuno fue a pagar mis cosas, Nabiki le deberá dinero... Espera en mi cesta estaba esa maldita cajita.

Kuno entonces se acercó a mí y por primera vez desde que le conozco habló bajito.

\- ¿Esto te lo ha dado Nabiki?

-Eh... Sí, por supuesto.

Parecía...triste

En verdad me dio pena ¿Qué le pasaba al pobre?

Nabiki entonces se acercó y saludó a Kuno.

\- ¡Hola Kuno! ¿Cómo va todo? Tengo fotos nuevas de Akane. Por ser mi cliente favorito te las dejo a buen precio. ¿Qué dices?

Él no contestó, parecía ausente como si estuviera pensando en algo detenidamente.

\- Kuno ¿Estás bien?

\- Yo... Debería irme.

Y cabizbajo, se fue. Nunca le había visto así, parecía destrozado por algo.

\- ¿Pero qué le pasa?

Preguntó Nabiki. Espera, Nabiki no sabe qué pasa? Esto es muy raro. Siempre sabe lo que la gente está pensando...

Mejor le pregunto luego, ella también parece afectada por ver a Kuno así.

\- Ya está chicas, ¿Nos vamos?

Kasumi interrumpió el extraño momento. Nos dirigimos hacia casa. Nabiki andaba distraída.

\- Nabiki, espera, cuidado con el...

-¡AAYY!

-...poste.

No vio el poste de la luz por estar en las nubes.

\- Nabiki ¿Estás bien? Te va a salir un buen chichón en la frente.

\- Mejor la llevamos con el doctor Tofú.

Intervino Kasumi.

No sé si será muy buena idea dejar a Nabiki en las manos del doctor mientras Kasumi anda cerca.

Aún así la llevamos a la consulta. Debo admitir que el doctor ha mejorado con Kasumi, pero aún hace locuras muy extrañas.

Me adelanté un poco para llegar a la consulta antes y mirar si estaba el doctor dentro. Cuando le vi le saludé.

\- ¡Hola doctor!

\- Hola pequeña Akane ¿Cómo estás?

\- Yo bien pero Nabiki se ha golpeado la cabeza con un poste, debo advertirle que también viene Kasu...

\- Doctor Tofú ¿Está en casa?

Instantáneamente el doctor, al oír la voz de Kasumi, entró en ese estado tan propio de él.

\- Ho-hola Kasumi, vaya Nabiki ya me han dicho que te has golpeado la cabeza, ven siéntate aquí que te examinaré.

Hasta aquí parecía normal, si no fuera porqué a quién cogió para examinar fue a Kasumi no Nabiki.

La sentó en un taburete y se le acercó muchísimo, para examinarle la supuestamente magullada frente. Si el propio doctor supiera lo que está haciendo...

Nabiki entonces hizo algo que me sorprendió, se puso detrás del doctor y le empujó levemente haciendo que él perdiera el equilibrio y ellos... ellos...

¡Dios mío!¿Esto está pasando?

Mientras yo me quedaba atónita sin saber cómo reaccionar Nabiki me cogió del brazo y me arrastró fuera de la consulta.

Tras unos cuantos minutos me zafé del agarre de Nabiki.

\- ¿Pero cómo has podido? Ellos...Ellos...

Nabiki se giró y sólo se limitó a sonreír, esa sonrisa pícara que tanto le caracterizaba. Se volvió y siguió caminando, como si nada.

Yo me quedé dónde estaba, estupefacta. Sin creerme lo que acababa de pasar.

\- Ellos... se han besado.


	6. Cap. 6

-Ryoga... Espera deja que te explique.

-¡No! No quiero escuchar nada de lo que me digas, ¡Eres un traidor! Lo prometiste...

-Yo...Lo siento Ryoga, yo...

-¡Basta! No quiero escuchar ni una palabra más, confié en ti...

Unos días antes

Estaba entrenando en el dojo, mis rutinas diarias, poca cosa. No estaba muy certero, tenía la cabeza llena de pájaros. Distraído, resbalé y me caí. Aggh... ¿Qué demonios me pasa? Tengo una mala sensación, como que algo importante está a punto de suceder y no sé lo que es.

No me di cuenta de que seguía en el suelo mirando un punto en el infinito, como ya he dicho, distraído.

-¿Qué le pasa al gran Ranma Saotome?

La pregunta, aparte de por estar cargada de sarcasmo, me desconcertó, yo me creía solo. Me giré para ver a un sonriente Ryoga recostado en la puerta.

No había cambiado mucho, la misma ropa, la misma bandana, su inseparable mochila... Pero él parecía relajado, como muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Ryoga, ¿Buscas pelea?

Ya me ponía a la defensiva, con él siempre había sido así, siempre luchábamos el uno con el otro, por lo que fuera. Eso era lo que nos unía, nuestra pasión por combatir.

-No Ranma, ahora quiero hablar contigo.

¿Hablar? Bueno sí supongo que podemos ser normales por una vez y hablar como gente civilizada. Pero ¿Hablar de qué? Todo el mundo sabe que hablar no es lo mío y no creo que Ryoga haya sido precisamente bendecido con el don de la palabra.

-Bueno pues aquí me tienes...Hablemos

-Ranma ¿Somos amigos verdad?

¿Que si somos amigos?¡Claro que no! Somos enemigos mortales, bueno tanto como mortales...Enemigos de esos que a veces se ayudan pero se odian...

Sí, supongo que sí, creo que con todo lo que hemos vivido nos hemos hecho buenos amigos. Ahora que lo pienso es mi único amigo de verdad. Me siento cómodo a su alrededor, con ganas de bromear y todo.

-Sí Ryoga, creo que somos amigos- contesté con una sonrisa, satisfecho con mi respuesta.

-Me agrada que sea así

Me alegró oír eso, ¡No me juzguéis! No es fácil hacer amigos siendo un artista marcial, nunca debes confiar en nadie...

-Bueno Ranma venía a decirte que por fin he conseguido una especie de paz interior. Encontré un monasterio en uno de mis viajes y me ayudaron a pensar y a creer más en mí mismo. Y creo... que tengo el valor suficiente para confesarle a Akane lo que siento por ella. Pero quiero hacer las cosas bien, como te considero mi mejor amigo, y después de todo Akane es tu prometida, quiero pedirte permiso para, ya sabes, decírselo...

Me quedé helado.

¡No! No, no, no, no... No puede pasar esto. Demonios no cuando yo estoy tan cerca de ella, no pueden arrebatármela así. No lo permitiré. Claro que mi estúpido orgullo tuvo que interponerse.

-Por supuesto, a mí no me importa en lo absoluto.

-¿Seguro?

-Segurísimo, allá tu si quieres pasarte la vida con esa marimacho, ni siquiera me entrometeré

Mentiroso.

Cállate.

-¿Lo prometes?

Tragué saliva, eso son palabras mayores.

-L-lo prometo.

¡Idiota pero qué has hecho!

Tengo que dejar de insultarme a mí mismo, puede llegar a ser deprimente.

Volviendo al tema, ¿Qué demonios?¿Acabo de renunciar a Akane como si nada? Formulé en mi cabeza una de las preguntas que más me atemorizaban.

¿Tan cobarde soy...?

-Bien, si es así en un par de días Akane por fin será mía, gracias amigo.

-Claro, adiós.

Y se fue. Ahora si estaba furioso, conmigo mismo. Me sentía impotente.

Sé que lo había prometido, pero debía romper esa promesa, valía la pena, Akane valía la pena...

Me dediqué a dar golpes y patadas en el aire, ahora tenía una motivación.

Estaba a punto de explotar, no sabía cómo deshacerme de la rabia que recorría mi cuerpo. Lamentablemente alguien de la casa se llevó el premio por ser inoportuno esa tarde.

-¡Hola Ranma!¿Qué haces?

Akane.

La razón de mi ser. M e puse a pensar entonces en ella, en la familia, en el dojo, en mis sentimientos, en lo que la gente pensaría, en mi madre, en mi amigo, en mi promesa y sin querer, estallé.

-Pues ¿No lo ves idiota? Estoy intentando conseguir un poco de paz para entrenar, vete con tu cuerpo de marimacho a molestar a otra parte.

Ouch, eso debió doler. En efecto, levanté la mirada y allí estaba, a punto de llorar...

-Eres un...¡Baka! (Significa idiota/imbécil en japonés)

Y se largó. Grité de la frustración. Genial, una cosa más que debo arregla. ¿Es que no me puede salir nada bien?

Era ya de noche cuando decidí colarme en la habitación de Akane.

Por suerte, sólo estaba leyendo en su cama.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

Tenía los ojos rojos de llorar. Me sentía culpable porque sabía que yo había sido el causante de esas lágrimas.

-Akane, yo...lo siento. No debí decir eso.

-Siempre dices esas cosas y siempre te perdono, estoy harta Ranma, quiero que salgas de aquí y vuelvas ni siquiera a intentar hablar conmigo, ya te he aguantado lo suficiente. Ni siquiera sé por qué haces esto.

Se había girado para salir de la habitación. Debía actuar ya, llevaba un día duro pero no dejaría que nada se interpusiera entre nosotros. Tomé aire y antes de que ella pudiera alcanzar el pomo se lo dije.

-Te quiero.

Volviendo al presente

-¡Maldito! Dijiste que no te entrometerías, me lo has arrebatado todo pedazo de traidor. Ahora vas a pagármelas.

Empezó a correr hacia mí. Esta vez no lucharía, dejaría que él se desahogara conmigo, porque me lo merecía y, después de todo, era mi amigo y debía estar a su lado. No le daría a Akane, ella es mía, pero haré lo que sea para apoyarle, lo que sea.

Cerré los ojos y esperé el golpe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado y queráis otro capítulo ;D
> 
> ¿Qué opináis del comportamiento de Ranma?¿Estáis a favor de Ryoga? Dejad vuestra opinión en los comentarios, gracias.
> 
> Un saludo.


End file.
